User blog:CursedJaguar/Cursed's Behemoth Guide
Welcome Hello everyone and welcome to my Behemoth guide. Blog. Thing. Below, I will write what I think the best way to use the Behemoth and which units to place around him. Since I don't want to sit down at one time an write all of this, this guide is a work in progress and more things will be added as I feel like writing them. Enjoy and happy... empiring? Overview The Behemoth, as we all know, is the front-lines Hero. Obviously, you place him as far to the right as you can so he stops the two rows in front of him from advancing. He is the only Hero able to attack both of the rows in front of him at the same time and, with just the first set of armor, can mow down 3 columns of footmen without breaking a sweat. Since he starts with the most HP and defense, I began by spending Honor on attack. If you are brand new to the game please read the next sentance very carefully and do not forget it... Don't buy the first set of armor! It comes free from the first 5 tasks. That being said, we can now move on. Equipment So, more than likely you want the best gear for your Hero. A hero with great equipment is able to take out the entirety of the two rows in front of them with minimal help. Until level 25, gear for your Hero is based on personal preference and whether you want to spend the MOJO on it, but at level 25 you unlock the two most powerful items for the Behemoth; Death's Green Reaper and Evil Dragon Heart. Now, if you are willing to spend the MOJO(which will take a lot of saving or some real world money) you can buy all the equipment your Hero needs to be a killing machine. Truly, the only real decision you have to make is about your second ring slot. Do you want more attack, attack speed and damage absorption? Or do you want slightly less attack and attack speed, but add critical chance and spell cooldown reduction? This is the choice between the Hand of Wade and the Dragon Skin Ring. Personally, I'd chose the Dragon Skin Ring. It has 2 less attack and 5% less attack speed than the Hand of Wade, but it adds the 10% critical chance and -12% to spell cooldown. So, my ideal equipment setup is as follows: *Helmet: Bashing Helmet *Shoulders: Bashing Spaulders *Chest: Bashing Armor *Wrists: Bashing Wristbands *Weapon: Death's Green Reaper *Ring 1: Evil Dragon Heart *Ring 2: Dragon Skin Ring I strongly suggest that you do not buy any gear other than those listed here because of their high cost. Also, since you can not directly purchase the bashing set, you need all the mojo you can get to play the lottery. Unit Tactics Placing the Behemoth in the front of your army means that you now must focus on what to put behind him. Keep in mind, ranged units can attack diagonally one space so placing your Behemoth anywhere but at the very top or bottom of the battle grid allows at least 8 ranged units to be attacking him while he's only fighting the 2 directly in front of him. Early on, placing 4 archers behind him will do enough damage to anything in front of him that he won't die unless you were dumb and fought someone who had a high level/gear hero. Once you have the option for ninjas, put them right behind him with archers behind them. When you get to the level where you can use priests, this is where your choices start to branch out. Two priests behind the Behemoth pretty much nullify the damage taken by two units and a hero or 4-5 regular units. Later on, the priests will be extremely helpful because the advanced units do more damage (obviously). Another strategy you may want to consider is placing one priest and one shaman directly behind the Behemoth. Ok, well... My initial grid and everything is gone now because Knights with Priests behind them refuse to die and make me happy lol. So, new suggestion time! Keep in mind, this suggestion is for attacking non-Heavy Armor units. (Mostly arena fighting) Right now I have 3 columns of Archers behind the Ninjas because I don't have IW yet... but this is speculation! Now, Let's talk about spells. The Behemoth really doesn't need help killing the units in front of him with Priests, Ninjas and Archers behind him. This leads me to believe that the best spells for the Behemoth will be those that affect more than just the grid in front of him. My suggestions for spells are as follows: Deep Purple: This spell is a 3x3grid spell but it hits 4 different random areas. Demon Blast: This can be used to take out a particularly pesky grouping of enemies with it's 189 damage. I suggest that it be used on the weaker ranged enemies hiding deep behind enemy lines. This spell alone will kill priests and leave archers with only 1 hp. Holy Light: I suggest this spell because it will keep your units alive. It takes away some extra damage you may be able to throw directly from your Hero, but it will save you time and money by keeping units in the fight. Fun C-c-c-c-combos! Use Deep Purple as soon as it's available to see where it hits then decide on one of two options. Option 1: Use Demon Blast in the same area to deal 258 damage to a group of enemies. Option 2: Use Demon Blast in a different area to weaken up to 39 enemies! Theoretically, if all 4 Deep Purple hits are in different areas, you can do damage all but 3 enemy units and severly damage 6 with the crossover between spells. Using these spells in tandem will provide a large amount of supporting fire for your non-Hero rows. Some people may not like the randomness of Deep Purple but to them I say this; Aren't all the enemies who oppose your army of concern? How many decent setups focus on having different arrangements in the same formation which in turn require a precise strike to more powerful areas? In my opinion, Deep Purple makes up for its random hit areas with it's 276 total damage. Category:Blog posts